When A Queen Loves A Burgess
by EvilQueen-DarkQueen
Summary: That's my first try to write a FanFiction :) I thought I'll try to make a SwanQueen Story. Regina's broken. Her husband Robin died and her true love Emma left Storybrooke with Hook and Henry two years ago. Can Regina win back Emma's love?


**Chapter 1**

**An early morning at the lake**

It was beautiful day in Storybrooke, the sun was shining and the birds sang their most wonderful songs. I went out for a little walk along the lake. There happened a lot in the past few month. After Robin died I felt all alone and nobody was around to take care about me. I thought I'd be the only one here but Princess Aurora crossed my way.

"Hi Regina. How are you?" she asked friendly.

"Good. Thanks. You?" My answer was short because I wouldn't talk about my feelings certainly not with a person I don't know very well.

"Thanks I'm fine. What a beautiful day today. Isn't it?"

"Uhm yes it is. But it would be more beautiful when I could enjoy the silence. That's why I came here" I became angrily. Why didn't she walk across and leave me alone?

"Oh I'm sorry. It seems you aren't very lucky. May I ask why?"

"Why should I tell you how I'm feeling? And by the way I'm lucky! Please leave me alone. Thank you!"

"Regina I know you're lying… I mean look at you… You didn't look so sad since Robin died."

"Oh really Aurora! Thanks for that… My heart's aching and you make it more bleeding. I wonder why I couldn't have a happy end. I mean Charming and Snow are so lucky with their sweet baby, Belle and Rumble finally married and even Grumpy and Tinkerbelle are together. And Emma that Bitch went on a journey with her lover Hook and of course she took Henry with her. I can't believe it. Why Hook? Why not Baelfire or someone else?! Does she even have a heart? How could she so easily turn her back and go… I don't get it!" I shouted out and I began to cry, because I remembered the good times, how lucky I was and now I'm feeling like a black hole.

Aurora hugged me and whispered "That's a lot and it's so sad to hear all that. I'm very sorry for you. Did you ask Emma not to leave? I mean there was something between you. I could see that."

"Oh please! What are you talking about Aurora? I mean… She has Hook know. She doesn't need me and I'm not in love with Emma. How stupid would that be?"

"Regina… You haven't to be ashamed for your feelings. Everyone needs someone to love and to live with. And I'm not sure if Emma is very happy with Hook. She was really broken after she found out that you were together with Robin" she sighed and looked at me.

"You mean Emma was in love with me? Who told you that? That's impossible. She has never told me that…" I was shocked. What if Aurora's telling the truth? But Emma was the one who left me! That's the point.

"She told me that. Emma still loves you. She left because she couldn't watch how lucky you and Robin were. Hook isn't her true love. It's you Regina."

"Wait… Emma left because she was hurt? I thought she and Hook were together and she were lucky with him… But now Robin's dead why didn't she come back?" I was confused and I couldn't believe what Aurora told me.

Aurora took my hand and sighed again "Emma doesn't know that Robin's dead. She still thinks you both were together."

"Oh damn! We need to do something… But what?"

"You have to fight for your love. It would be hard but you have to try it. I'll help you if you want" she smiled at me and I knew she was honest and ready to help me.

"Aurora all these years I was so wrong about you. Why would you help me? I was so mean to you."

She hugged me and said "Everyone deserves a second chance. Even if it's the Evil Queen. See you tomorrow again. We need to make some plans to win your love back. Bye Regina"

"Thank you very much. Goodbye" I smiled and gave her a hug back. I didn't know that she's such a nice young woman and I wasn't alone anymore. While Aurora walked back to the city I sat down on a bank. I couldn't believe what she told me. Why didn't I realize that Emma's in love with me. I always thought she was angry so she left. Even Aurora was right I'm in love with Emma. It broke my heart as she left all this behind. But what will the people think about their queen when she's in love with a woman? I wasn't mean anymore and I used my powers only to protect them and I wouldn't be that evil broken hearted queen again. But I was afraid they wouldn't accept it.

On my way back to town I looked after Snow and her baby. I was happy for her and Charming. I was really a bad stepmother all these years and it was time to change the sides. I told her about Emma and that I need her back. I thought she would be shocked but she laughed and said to me that a mother knows her daughter and even her feelings. Snow promised to help me and for the first time I felt I'm doing the right thing. I remembered all the moments with Emma. At the beginning I didn't like her, because she wanted Henry back and he was all I had left. But things turned. We became friends and she supported me even I wasn't as good as I should be. We saved Storybrooke and we got Henry back from Neverland. Together. I didn't know what I would be without her. Maybe I went more evil and destroyed everyone around me. Emma really gave me my love and peace back. I couldn't believe that I was such an idiot and let her go.

"Emma if you can hear me please come back to me. I miss you and I need you here. I can't live without you anymore" I looked in the sky and I knew how stupid that was.

**Somewhere on the sea**

Emma leaned against the railing and looked into the distance. How many miles were they apart from Storybrooke and Regina? Emma hoped it would be a lot because she wanted to forget the time she spend with the queen. Her heart hurt even if it's two years ago she left Storybrooke with Hook and Henry to travel the world. Why couldn't Regina see that she love her? Was that so difficult to recognize? Sure she was here with Hook and she loves him but not in that way like she loved Regina. Henry was sad when they left but it was the only way to move on. Robin and Regina married and there was nothing to do anymore. She was sure they would have sweet little Robin's or Regina's.

"Emma, honey. Everything alright?" Hook asked.

"Yes everything is ok. No worries" she lied and turned her back against the sea. She wouldn't think about Regina. It hurt too much. Hook came over and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. He can't believe that he was here with his love Emma and her cute son Henry.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Emma said but deep in her heart she knew she was lying to him and herself.


End file.
